Comfort in Your Arms
by Rekino
Summary: She was struggling to survive, he was suffocating her. Trying to make her what she was not, soon she only wished to escape from her cage and looked towards freedom. An unexpected man comes to her rescue. Not OC. [LxJ ?xJ]
1. Moonlight Escape

  
~ Comfort in Your Arms ~  
  
  
Author: Rekino  
  
E-mail: wishing_blue@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Deltora Quest except for the journal, and the whole set of series 1 and 2. But besides that Deltora Quest belongs to the great Emily Rodda. One of my most favourite authors. Praise her, k?  
  
Note: My very first fic that isn't anime-based... for once. Hmm... I wonder if I'll hit it off as a writer some day. Maybe not, maybe yes. Anyway, read the story for the plot and review if you like it, that's all. ^^  
  
Story: _Jasmine now lives in the castle and is tired of all the boring high-class stuff. Kree and Filli are gone, not literally. _{Sorry. I felt no need of including them in this fic. I'm acting like they don't exist. I have nothing against them but there's no point in having them.} _Jasmine escapes the palace one night only to be caught by the person she least expected...  
  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moonlight Escape  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jasmine sighed and breathed in some of the cool night air, which did her some good. It stopped her from thinking for a moment. Sneaking out really wasn't what she liked to do, but she certainly did have the skill for it. After all, she was raised in a forest.   
  
  
Being branded as one of the King's most favoured companions was very hard to live by, especially when it was true.   
  
  
Having many people look up to her, Jasmine became very stressed, maybe because she wasn't used to the attention or so Barda said. But Lief knew Jasmine better than anyone and he also knew that the forest girl didn't like it here but she had always said she was okay, maybe hiding her loneliness from someone... maybe from Lief himself. The emerald eyed girl finally had enough of the people calling her Lady Jasmine when a servant had asked for her autograph. Being her naive, quick to make rash decisions self, Jasmine had just looked ready to explode, but stomped off to her room instead. All this high-class people, clothes, titles and food... well maybe the food was an exception, were too much.  
  
  
She looked down and frowned. Wasn't it just great that her room was very up high from the ground? Frowning again, she noticed that some of her black curls were rolling off her shoulder but made no movement to push it away. She delicately thought over her plan. First, she'd climb down or rather jump down into the garden below and second, run up to the wall while trying to avoid any guards that might appear and jump to the other side of the it. That seemed easy enough, except she hasn't worked out what to do after that.   
  
  
The moon was covered by the hazy grey clouds. It's glow not having any effect on the places below. Jasmine thought it was the best time to act since it would be too hard for the guards to see without the moonlight. The forest girl breathed in a quick breath and dismissed most of her thoughts for later. After taking another look down, she leaped from her window still to the bottom of the courtyard, hoping against all hope that she'd land on something or somewhere soft... and she did.  
  
  
The moonlight appeared once again from behind the clouds as if sensing the need for the light to be present, illuminating the beautiful garden and making it clear that Jasmine had landed right in the arms of a certain black haired boy with shining hazel eyes and a gorgeous playful smile plastered on his face.   
  
  
  
  
_To be continued...  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that chapter? Was it shocking to find out about Ranesh? I find it cute. Please review, okay? I'll need five reviews to continue. Anyways, I'll go now; I have things to do and people to annoy.  
  
  
jao~ [ my weird yet cute way of saying goodbye in japanese ]  
. Rekino .   
  



	2. Night Walks

  
~ Comfort in Your Arms ~  
  
  
Author: Rekino  
  
E-mail: wishing_blue@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Deltora Quest will always and forever belong to Emily Rodda, not me. And don't sue me. I don't want to lose money because I'm trying to earn it. _'  
  
Note: Okay, so I started this early. But I still need reviews to keep on going. Do me a favour and click on the submit review button thingy and review. Can you believe I'm 13 and I sometimes act like I'm 20...  
  
Thanks: Thanks alot to the people who managed to e-mail me and some who reviewed. Thanks!!  
  
Story: _Jasmine now lives in the castle and is tired of all the boring high-class stuff._ _Jasmine escapes the palace one night only to be caught by the one person she least expected... Ranesh.   
  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Walks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jasmine whispered to the wind. The name rolled off her tongue like a soft melody. She gazed at him, emerald green eyes locking onto his hazel ones with surprise and confusion, obviously present. The moon shone at them with its beautiful moonlight radiance as if it had been waiting forever for this moment to happen. Ranesh smiled even though there was nothing really to smile about in this predicament. How many people do you know manage to catch someone from falling from a window in the middle of the night?  
  
  
Hello Lady Jasmine, he began with another charming smile, What, may I ask, are you doing here in the middle of the night? he finished as he looked at her intently. Jasmine blinked and jumped up. Watching her, the thief held her close to his lean body before setting her gently on the ground like a soft toy to a baby. Wondering if she really weighed that little, Jasmine soon felt her cheeks heat up. Why was she feeling this way towards Ranesh? He stood there waiting for an answer. Jasmine looked at the ground, for the first time not really knowing what to say.  
  
  
I-I w-was... she started not really knowing what to say, I was going out for a walk! she proclaimed holding her chin up high. Ranesh blinked at her before trying to hide the amused smile he had. He grinned at the young girl who stood before him in her beauty and innocence.   
  
  
Then let us go and finish it then. He said bowing and standing upright again as he held out a warm hand for her. She looked at him and then to the hand and then to him again wondering why he didn't ask her about the window. Shrugging off the thought, the forest girl nodded and put her hand into his as he slowly lead her to the gardens.  
  
  
_To be continued...  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter down. I find this chapter very sweet. I like the Lief and Jasmine pairing but I'm just trying Ranesh and Jasmine for now, Review!!! Remember that and I'll make the chapters longer!!  
  
And since people keep asking about the LiefXJasmine pairing. Lot's of interesting things will happen!!  
  
jao~  
. Rekino .  



	3. Silver Secrets

  
~ Comfort in Your Arms ~  
  
  
Author: Rekino  
  
E-mail: wishing_blue@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Please read either the first or second disclaimer to find out why I do not own any part of Deltora Quest.   
  
Note: Hmm... I'm bored but the fic seems to be going well... I think. lol.  
  
Story: _Jasmine now lives in the castle and is tired of all the boring high-class stuff._ _Jasmine escapes the palace one night only to be caught by the one person she least expected... Ranesh. Lying to Ranesh by saying that she was taking a walk. He offers that they both finish it, together.  
  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Silver Secrets  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jasmine began saying in a soft voice.  
  
  
How are you and Marilyn? she asked, nervously staring at her feet with a bored expression to pretend nothing was happening.   
  
  
Ranesh eyed her carefully and turned his gaze back to the beautiful flowers that grew in front of him.   
  
  
The wind blew softly and Jasmine's beautiful lock of curls fell to her face and she pushed it to behind her ear with the help of her left hand. They both sat on a brown wooden bench. Jasmine on the left and Ranesh sat crossed legged on the right.  
  
  
We are both fine. She is still as sweet as ever, he said taking an interest in a particular silver coloured flower that shone brightly with the help of the moonlight, Why do you ask?  
  
  
It is just that I thought you and Marilyn were engaged or something because you two seem to spend much time together. Jasmine replied quietly, probably repeating something she heard from the servants of the palace. Ranesh looked at her thoughtfully before exploding in fits of laughter.   
  
  
Jasmine examined him with confusion. She frowned and her nose wrinkled by doing so.   
  
  
What do you find so amusing? The emerald-eyed girl asked with a huff. After a few minutes, the young dark haired boy managed to regain himself. He turned to face her with a sly smile.  
  
  
Marilyn and I are but just good friends, he said with a slight chuckle which he tried hard to cover.  
  
  
We will and forever be only just. he finished. Jasmine gaped at him, trying to register in her mind what he had just said.  
  
  
But Marilyn said that she was thankful of coming to Del, because if she never had come here she would not have met you. she said remembering the words which the young Toran said when they had returned from their adventure to the lands of Pirra.  
  
  
Yes, because we share the same similarities and we have many of the same interests. And if we have never have met, she would not have met someone with the same interests as her. I do admit that we spend a lot of time together. But we will never come close to being engaged, as he said this his tone was calm and sweet.   
  
  
She has someone else who she cares with her whole heart. The last I have heard is that she is engaged to him, which I am glad for because I care for someone else as well. he finished a sweet smile planted on his lips.  
  
  
If you do not mind me asking, who is this someone? Jasmine asked the curiosity getting the best of her, as she shuffled closer to him waiting not so patiently for an answer.  
  
  
You should know her, Lady Jasmine. She is beautiful as an angel, as sweet as a princess and as courageous as any warrior. He said giving her a cheeky smile as he ran a hand through his silky black hair. Jasmine crossed her arms and thought for a moment.   
  
  
Strange, for I have never heard of someone like that in Del. Is the person you speak of from Tora? The only person who can fit that description is a Toran. Toran woman were well bred, beautiful and sweet. Surely Ranesh was talking about a Toran.  
  
  
I am sorry but you will have to find out for yourself, Lady Jasmine. Ranesh said as he stood up and walked in front of her. Looking up, Jasmine frowned.   
  
  
If you do not want to talk about it, fine then. I respect your privacy. he smiled and laid out a hand for her.  
  
  
Thank you Lady Jasmine. As a token of my thanks, let me escort you to your room. he said. Jasmine blinked and thought for a second, before standing up.  
  
  
I thank you for your offer but I will be fine. she then began to make her way through the night. Ranesh watched her leave and smiled to himself. Amusement twinkled in his eyes like stars in the above night sky.  
  
  
_To be continued...  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to the following who reviewed... hehe... ^-^  
  
Tiger Jackal   
Eldainwe Aduial Elenath   
mushdog   
someone   
Poke   
Suzie   
Pen2   
  
jao~  
. rekIno .   
  
  
  
  



	4. Admiring You

  
~ Comfort in Your Arms ~  
  
  
Author: Rekino  
  
Disclaimer: Please read either the first or second disclaimer to find out why I do not own any part of Deltora Quest.   
  
Note: Yay`!! I'm getting alot of reviews`!! Whoopee`!! Keep `em coming guys... they help inspire me... =^-^=... thank you for all the support`!! Help me reach the 100 reviews mark soon`!! =D  
  
Story: _Jasmine now lives in the castle and is tired of all the boring high-class stuff._ _Jasmine escapes the palace one night only to be caught by the one person she least expected... Ranesh. Lying to Ranesh by saying that she was taking a walk. He offers that they both finish it, together. They go to the gardens and talk. Jasmine then finds out that Marilyn is engaged to someone else._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Admiring You  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lief said, tapping his hands lightly against metal. The son of the former king and blacksmith hadn't aged in looks. He still had his good looks and twinkling eyes, filled with many experiences and knowledge. But he had matured mentally, growing smarter and more cunning but still maintaining that boyish nature and innocence, which had attracted many young ladies after him. Though he had denied them all, saying he wasn't ready yet and still had many things to do before settling down. Besides, many knew that his heart was already set on a certain girl.   
  
  
What it is Lief? a man asked. He studied Lief intently and noticed that he was worried. A frown was smeared on the King's face as he continued tapping his slender fingers on the throne's chair with annoyance.  
  
  
Have you seen Jasmine around lately? Lief asked, looking at Barda hopefully. Barda raised an eyebrow. But was not stupid enough to question why the king had asked about his companion.   
_  
  
So this is why he's worried..._ Barda mused silently._ Youngsters are so fickle..._ he thought to himself in exasperation. Lief had liked Jasmine for almost 12 moons already {equal to a year, boys and girls}. Barda just couldn't understand why he wouldn't admit it to her._  
  
  
_ The last time I checked she was in her room. Barda said in reply to the boy's question, as he tried to shake off the thoughts of the young King.  
  
  
The man had recently saw Jasmine only a few hours ago. He had passed her room upon inspection in case she had plans to return to one Forests of Silence.   
He knew that she desired freedom and peace. And staying here in the palace didn't exactly work for her but he also knew that because of Lief, she wouldn't act so rashly. But then again, this was Jasmine you were talking about.   
  
  
Is that so? Lief said absentmindedly, waving off the answer to pretend it didn't really matter but Barda knew otherwise. Maybe I should pay her a visit.' he suggested. The former palace guard nodded and retreated to the halls of the palace, while Lief stood up and stalked off in the opposite direction to Jasmine's room.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Lief asked. He knocked on her wooden door softly which led to her room, wondering if the forest girl was still awake.  
  
  
Lief paused, he wondered what Jasmine was doing but that murmur was definitely her. He slowly pushed the door open. It made a soft creaking sound.   
  
  
he asked again, his voice in a small whisper, just in case she may be resting. He walked into the room, letting the door swing softly to the side. The King looked inside, thinking that Jasmine was probably thinking.  
  
  
Slipping inside quietly, he took a glance and noticed that she was sleeping. The young forest girl lay on her bed, her blankets spread over her body. Her old wild hair, now set more nicely than before, lay sprawled out like a veil across her pillow. She looked so sincere and angelic, Lief thought. Her soft pink lips opened only a tiny bit, as her eyes were softly closed.  
  
  
Lief stalked towards her and pushed a strand of dark hair off her face. he murmured softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly and rose up, not before he stood there and stroked her cheek lovingly though. He gazed at her quietly, before exiting her room and closing the door softly.  
  
  
Jasmine rolled to her side and cupped her mouth with her hand. Did that just happen?' she asked herself. Her eyes wide open and a faint blush covering her cheeks.  
  
  
_To be continued...  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to the everyone who reviewed. I PROMISE to add your names and notes to you in the next chapter. ^^  
  
jao~  
. rekIno .   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Truly Knowing

  
~ Comfort in Your Arms ~  
  
  
Author: Rekino  
  
Disclaimer: Please read either the first or second disclaimer to find out why I do not own any part of Deltora Quest.   
  
Note: Wah.. I seriously do not know which pairing I should pair Jasmine up with... Ranesh or Lief?? No idea.. many say Lief, but some say Ranesh. Oh well~ keep reviewing to help me. **BY THE WAY -**If you're the type of people who think that Ranesh was the one who caught her, means that she is paired up with him, that's totally wrong! I haven't worked out the pairing yet... but you'll find out. It might not be Ranesh and Jasmine... but it might be... Hey`!! It might not even be Ranesh or Lief altogether`!! ^.. Who knows? Honestly, just don't start deciding who'll end up with who, k??  
  
Story: _Jasmine now lives in the castle and is tired of all the boring high-class stuff._ _Jasmine escapes the palace one night only to be caught by the one person she least expected... Ranesh. Lying to Ranesh by saying that she was taking a walk. He offers that they both finish it, together. They go to the gardens and talk. Jasmine then finds out that Marilyn is engaged to someone else.  
As Jasmine slept peacefully, Lief enters her room. He wonders if she is awake or not. Thinking she is asleep, he leans in and kisses her. When he leaves, Jasmine rolls on her side and blinks, wondering if that just happened._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Truly Knowing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I wondered... what had truly happened? Was all that real? Or just a figment of my imagination... it seemed so real... maybe because it was. Or maybe because my mind was just so much subjected to loneliness that this had just been a dream of mine. Played by my own brain to thinking what I saw was what was truly there. Wasn't it? No, I knew it wasn't. Everything which had occurred in the last ten minutes really did happen.  
  
  
It wasn't that I didn't like Lief. I did. I had liked him from the very first moment I saw him. There was something about him which always attracted me to him. I didn't know what it was though. Whenever we travelled together I had grown fond of him and soon after our journeys were over I had decided that it was best to look at him in the way Barda does. As a brother. So I did. But now, after this little incident, I was beginning to wonder. Did I really like Lief as a brother?   
  
  
I began to fall asleep slowly as I contemplated on today's events; Ranesh telling me about Marilyn, Lief kissing me, it was all too confusing really. And it had all happened on the same night I planned to escape. Was this fated? It was strange... yet alluring. I could feel my weariness beginning to take it's toll on my body. I just let myself be taken by the calm shuffling of the dark shadows and I silently vowed to work things out through the morning.   
  
  
~~~  
  
I stirred, in my sleep, or in my wake, which, I do not know and unsure of. All I know is I did. I woke in a daze, my head spinning and my bones aching. It all seemed distressing. Maybe I should go to Lief and ask him to tell me to bring him his- what was it again? oh... Royal Healers... strange name, could they even really heal people? If not... then what was their use? But then again, why would Lief even have them there in the first place? And I do trust Lief's intuition... so...  
  
  
I had finally made my decision on what to do this morning.  
_  
  
_ I began to stand up slowly, almost stumbling in my pain and confusion. After a few steps torturous steps, I halted.   
  
  
Lief... yesterday night... kiss... the feeling of the kiss seared in my mind. Should I really face Lief, now? After what had happened... but then he'd know I was awake the whole time... my mind began weighing out my options and the consequences.  
  
  
Fine, Royal Healers then... I murmured to myself. Not even my embarrassment could hide the pain which was searing through my body.   
  
  
As I continued to walk through the halls unguided and hurting, I looked up slowly and saw Barda heading my way. A tremendous amount of relief and pain soared through me at the same time as I saw Lief by Barda's side. I began to call out to him, but a searing pain flew throughout my body and all I saw was black as I felt my body go limp.  
  
  
I said softly as I fainted, right into Ranesh's arms, who appeared right beside me.   
  
_  
To be continued...  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to the following people who have reviewed, I am so glad for the inspiration you have given me as well as the praise. Thank you all =^-^=. I hope you guys keep on reviewing as I keep on writing. *hugs* **Special Thanks to: Raigeki**,** SweetHeartJamie**,** EvilStrawberry**, **Ninde Greenleaf**, who have kept on reviewing ever since chapter one. Thanks guys`!! I really love reading your comments =].  
  
  
**  
][ ``review replies ...  
  
ANONYMOUS -** lol. haha you're beginning to use my tag huh`?? lolz. i feel special`!! kidding kidding =P. newais thanks for your comments. =D. wow... your really smart for a 9 year old`!! i wish i was as smart as you while i was your age. but thank you for telling me though`!! *gives a cookie* for you!! =^-^=**   
**  
**Raigeki** **- ***laughs* what up my fellow aussie penpal`?? haha thanks for your comments man`!! lolz. doesn't Lief act so WEIRD`?!? haha i know *shakes head* it's strange... haha oh well, did you update your fics?? 0_o i havent been to the DQ corner for awhile now`!! i gotta go check it out and review. newais`!! thanks for your comments =]. you a great person yah?? ^. *huggles Raigeki*  
  
**SweetHeartJamie -** hey Jamie`!! I'm so sorry I haven't checked out your stories yet _'. Like I said before; haven't been to the DQ corner for awhile now! But I promise to check it out soon though`!! =]. Thanks for saying I have talent... I bet you do too though`!! ahaha ^-^.  
  
**EvilStrawberry -** haha i didn't even expect it to turn out like this either`!! but i'm kinda glad it did. ^^ hehe cool`!! your 14 too?? i've been 14 for a couple of months now`!! how cool =D. i'm insane too`!! ehehehe =P. glad we have stuff in common ^..  
  
**JentheRaven -** thank you for your insight ^^''. it's great that you might like the pairing for a change =]. newais, thanks for everything`!! if i ever finish this fic: i'll write one about jasminexdain`!! thanks for inspiring me`!! *hugs and gives cookie*  
  
**Ninde Greenleaf -** *laughs* for someone 4 years younger than me you sure are smart`!! you really are`!! =D *huggles* haha you're so cute... =]. ehehe newais; pirates of the caribbean huh?? i've been meaning to do a number on that... should i really do it though??? 0_o seriously`!! tell me if i should and who the pairing should be`!! i trust yah enough =].  
  
**Kookie Dough - **Thanks for your review and comment`!! hehe cute?? yay`!! my fic's cute`!! *gets all happy* thanks so much Kookie =]. I really liked reading your review. ^^  
  
**Pixiecorn -** Yay`!! Yah love my story`!! COOL`!! =D. I'll get to reading your story soon ^^'' it's a promise don't worry`!! hope you're doing well with it too`!!  
  
**Sonja -** alritey... you don't like my fic??? you don't get it??? DUDE`!! how can yah seriously not get it??? 0_o... aiyaa... okok... sorry if you don't get it.. and i'm ALSO sorry that you did not even enjoy reading it... but hey, if you didn't like it.. why bother continue reading it and sending a review?? are you doing that just to piss me off?? coz i gotta tell yah man... it ain't working... *shakes head*... sorry.  
  
**Shiv - ***hugs Shiv and laughs* Whoopie`!! I'm getting such funny reviewers here`!! hehehe =P. I gotta keep this up`!! Thanks for the reply Shiv =].  
  
**Natty8 - **hehe I hope I'll finish it too`!! I don't even have the time to update much anymore -___-''. Oh wells`!! I wanna know who Jasmine chooses too`!! hehe I can't wait ^.. By the way: Thank you for your comment Natty8 =^-^=.  
  
**d'arvit -** lol. i'm hurrying as fast i can?? haha sorry sorry. i've been really busy lately, hope this will satisfy you though`!! ^-^  
  
**ardah - **i'm glad yah like it`!! i plan to keep updating too`!! =]  
  
**Sky_Cutter -** ooooh`!! i can't wait to read your story about JasminexDain then`!! oooh tell me when you get it up kk? ^. i'm happy you like it`!! =]. and fellow writer`! don't worry... i will keep on writing ^^''.  
  
**midnight-kyrstina -** woohoo`!! an honest person =]. i'm glad you find it enjoyable to read, i really do. *gives a cookie* i like you`!! ^^ hope you keep reading`!!  
  
**Sai - **lol. i'm not even sure who ends up with who`!! don't worry about that just yet. haha i think your pronounce Lief's name as Leaf'. I'm probably wrong though ^^''.. but that's how i say it`!!  
  
**Chibi-Chichan -** haha your review was the most interesting and funniest to read`!! *huggles* kawaii`!! =D this update is mostly for your review, since you were one of the ones who really convinced me to update`!! i mean poor Lief's life is on the line`!! __'   
  
**Kate AW -** umm yea... Ranesh is *supposed* to end up with Marilyn... BUT`!! because of the wonderful powers of fanfiction world, i have dedcided to not pair them up`!! ain't i clever?? =^0^=  
  
**zazi -** haha yesh it did just happen, and yesh they did just do that and *maybe* Lief was about to catch them ^^''.. hehe thanks for being a faithful reviewer. this update goes out to you all`!!  
  
**SugaBlossom247** **-** haha i hope you do review ^^'' that'll really make me happy. =]. btw: are you aussie?? coz i recognised your email and thought you might like in australia, if you do.. do you live in sydney`?? haha coz that's where i live ^^''.. newais: thanks for your review *hugs*. i'm emailing yah now`!  
  
  
jao~  
. rekIno .   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
